tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold Radcliffe
Harold Radcliffe (ハロルド・ラドクリフ, Harorudo Radokurifu) is a character from Fate/Revive who acts as the Master of Saber and serves as an early antagonist in the story. Profile Background Harold is a member of the Mage's Association's Dark Magi Elimination Squad (闇魔術師消去隊, Yami Majutsushi Shōkyo-Tai) that specialize in putting down the most dangerous of Magi that are too difficult for the Enforcers to kill, so the tasks are given to the D.M.E.S. department. Harold is known to have killed his first powerful dark magi at the age of 17, and since then he has dedicated his life in eliminating those who go commit serious crimes and are too strong to stop. Harold and Rupert Wesley are childhood friends and have known each other for a long time. He was currently given his latest mission which is to find and capture/kill the Renegade Magus, Raymond Ezard, as he was involved in the 'Gate of Hell' incident a few years ago. After locating Raymond Ezard at Fuyuki city in Japan, Harold leads a task force that includes Rupert, Harmony Wintersgill, Sean Flannigan and many others and heads for Japan to find the Renegade Magus. Along the way, he unexpectedly receives Command Seals which would enable him to summon a Heroic Spirit as a Servant. He ends up summoning Caílte mac Rónáin as a Saber-class Servant despite never using a catalyst to do so. Appearance Harold is a Magus who is approximately 6 feet tall and average weight. He hair short hair that is black and green eyes that is described as constantly displaying not-so-hidden pride in them, he also sports a pair of short glasses over them. For clothing, Harold wears a black waist coat, trousers and a white shirt, he has a red and yellow bow tie around his neck. Personality Harold has a mind that has become blinded with the concept of a 'hero who believes he is doing what is right', only wanting to know the basics while being unable to understand the other side of the coin. For someone of his character, he would be perfect as a staunch, faithful member of the Church were it not for the fact that he considers himself a 'Magus of the Light', Magus being the keyword. Harold truly believes that all the Magi he has put down through the years were despicable, unholy monsters and that his next target, Raymond Ézard, is no different from the rest. For those in his taskforce from the D.M.E.S., Harold has a huge amount of trust in them, most especially Rupert Wesley and Harmony Wintersgill, both of whom have been with him since they all began studying at Clock Tower together when they were young. Role After he summons Saber and learning that Raymond is also a Master of the Revived Holy Grail War, Harold has some of his taskforce members to locate and monitor the Renegade Magus, one of them ending getting assassinated in broad daylight by Assassin. Harold and Saber finally corner and confront Raymond and Lancer and battles the two of them, while the other D.M.E.S. members lie in wait for Harold's signal to trap Raymond fully. However, an invisible Berserker shows up, fresh from his slaying of Archer, forcing both Lancer and Saber to protect their Masters, evade Berserker's attacks and retreat. Some time later, Harold along with Saber and his D.M.E.S. taskforce decides to attack Raymond and Lancer, unaware that they've allied with Luviagelita and Rider. Though Saber manages to hold his own against the two Servants, but Harold calls for a retreat when the tide begins to turn against their favor, though in the ensuing chaos, Raymond's friend Rakshana is killed causing Raymond to become enraged, ordering Lancer via Command Seal to kill Rupert with her Noble Phantasm spear before the two hunt down Harold and his taskforce to their hideout at the Fuyuki port area. As Lancer fights Saber, Raymond engages battle against Harold and his taskforce, the two Masters revealing their contempt and hatred for one another. Suddenly, Caster appears using this battle as an opportunity to kill both Raymond and Harold with his statue warriors, the Terracotta Army. Berserker also shows up, but Assassin, Rider, Luvia and Lancer (who emerged victorious against Saber) arrive to help Raymond and escape safely, however Harold along with several of his D.M.E.S. taskforce members are left trapped and surrounded by Caster, Berserker and the statue warriors and killed. Abilities After many years in the service of the Association's Dark Magi Elimination Squad, Harold Radcliffe has become an exceptionally skilled Magus. He is an established expert at Wind magecraft (風の魔術, Kaze no majutsu), having surpassed many notable Magi who also use the Wind element, such as Jean Rum, Forte and the late Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, though Barthomeloi Lorelei is more superior than Harold when it comes to how strong one's Wind magecraft is. Harold carries a mystic code called the Fulgidus Virgum (輝く杖, Kagayaku Tsue), a stick shaped like a wand which enables him to use Light based magecraft. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Master (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Magi Category:Humans Category:ClarentBloodArthur